


Немного заботы не помешает

by valela, WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela/pseuds/valela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: О том, что обычно случается после конца света — вернее, после того, как этот самый конец света предотвратить.
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133693
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Немного заботы не помешает

Эллисон наивно полагала, что за две недели, что они провели вместе, пытаясь остановить сначала один апокалипсис, а потом другой, она успела понять Пятого — что им движет, как он может отреагировать на то или иное слово, сказанное сгоряча или же просто напомнившее ему о чем-то, что им, прожившим всю свою жизнь в обычном мире, снилось только в кошмарах. 

Пятый всегда словно был готов к прыжку, ринуться в бой, голыми руками или зубами вырвать победу. Он всегда был полон энергии, она текла по его венам и била через край, даже когда сил на прыжок не оставалось. Он не мог усидеть на одном месте, вечно бежал куда-то, увлекаемый собственными мыслями, и часто — в детстве — увлекал их за собой. 

После его исчезновения жизнь под крышей Академии потеряла краски. Никто больше не вытаскивал их посреди ночи украдкой закусить пончиком, никто не скрашивал серые будни под строгим присмотром Реджинальда Харгривза. Он был их связующим звеном, и без него всё развалилось на части. Эллисон часто винила его тогда — и не она одна. Смерть Бена окончательно стёрла их команду в прах, доказав их отцу-тирану, что они были лишь жалкой кучкой идиотов, не способных спасти друг друга.

В этом они тоже винили Пятого. Он мог бы спасти их если не от Реджинальда, то от самих себя. Бен был бы жив, казалось им, окажись Пятый в тот роковой день рядом, на своём положенном месте. Это было нечестно — перекладывать ответственность за чужие жизни на его плечи, нечестно и жестоко, но дети в своей наивности и не на такое способны.

После возвращения — с живым Беном! — в их время, где Академия стояла на своём положенном месте, а Грейс и Пого лишь озадаченно встретили их в холле дома их детства, Эллисон съедало чувство вины, давно уже ставшее привычным спутником её жизни. Две недели ада после сорока пяти лет бесконечных попыток вернуться домой, чтобы спасти их жизни. Эллисон смогла по обрывкам, полученным от Диего и Клауса, собрать, через что их брат прошёл только ради того, чтобы вернуться к ним. 

Она бы не смогла, думала она ночами, сдалась бы ещё в первые несколько лет, окруженная разрухой пустого мира. Что они видели и умели в свои тринадцать лет, проведённые в стенах Академии, отгороженные от внешнего мира? Она содрогалась, представляя Пятого одного там — в самом настоящем кошмаре, ставшем явью. 

Она дала себе слово исправиться — стать если не лучшей сестрой, то хотя бы сестрой, ради которой стоило пережить это всё. Она стала обращать больше внимания, слушать и слышать, смотреть и видеть — и заметила странную вещь. 

Если Ваня с каждым днём расцветала, наконец-то почувствовав, какой должна быть жизнь без чёртовых таблеток, то Пятый наоборот: стал тише и спокойнее, словно замкнувшись в себе, что было не совсем верно. Он проводил с ними время, будто пытаясь наверстать упущенное, но был всегда где-то в стороне, терялся на общем фоне гвалта и неразберихи. Беззлобно отругивался и огрызался, но делал это как-то спокойно, не колол ядовитыми словами, а называл их всех идиотами — скорее с нежностью и каким-то старческим умилением, которое он, в его-то возрасте, вполне мог себе позволить.

Эллисон ожидала найти его за бесконечными расчетами если не на стенах дома, то в тетради, и действительно находила — но его путаные уравнения потеряли всякую торопливость, его руки не дрожали, а глаза больше не горели лихорадочным блеском. Он сидел, в задумчивости покусывая карандаш, спокойно записывал строчки до абсурдного детским скачущим почерком левши и смотрел на них исподтишка — словно не верил, что вот они, живые, рядом, и никакой конец света не маячит на горизонте.

Она как-то запоздало поняла, что собиралась починить его, словно вещь, словно слов её собственного психотерапевта хватило бы, чтобы помочь. Однако Пятый не избегал их компании, участвовал в семейных вечерах, хоть и делал это по-своему, держась с краю. Не знай она его историю, вполне мог бы сойти за самого обычного подростка, который просто говорил слишком заумными фразами, смотря при этом на мир не по возрасту уставшими глазами человека, повидавшего слишком много.

Эллисон постоянно ловила себя на том, что ей всё виделся в нём ребёнок, которым он давно не был — с того самого дня, как впервые оказался в 2019 году, ставшем для него личным адом. Она хотела помочь — но ему, оказывается, не нужна была их помощь. Он привык всё делать один, полагаться только на себя, и он не цеплялся за них, как за спасательный круг, был слишком самостоятельным, а потом она внезапно вспоминала, что ему было почти шестьдесят лет и он смотрел на них, как порой старики смотрят на взрослое поколение: с сочувствием и пониманием, с мудростью даже.

А ещё Пятый словно тоже впервые позволил себе насладиться жизнью, и Эллисон была только рада потакать ему в этом. Решила вытащить его в торговый центр, размахивая кредиткой, за ними сначала увязался Клаус, которому вечно было мало юбок и платков, которые он в основном и таскал из её гардероба, а потом поход вообще стал семейным и вобрал в себя остановку в супермаркете за продуктами, список которых с тёплой улыбкой им протянула Грейс, кто-то предложил заскочить за кофе, и в их планах появился полноценный поход в ресторан, благо средства позволяли. Однако все они, поломанные жизнью и приёмным отцом, хотели на самом-то деле провести время с братом, которого потеряли много лет назад и внезапно получили назад. Хотели отблагодарить его за дважды (трижды?!) спасённые жизни, но не знали как: их никто не научил, чувства они ещё в раннем детстве привыкли прятать глубоко внутри — сначала от Реджинальда, а потом уже и от всего мира.

Пятый, наверное, всё понял — долго смотрел на них, как на детей малых, грея руки о кружку кофе, а потом со вздохом позволил уговорить себя на это мракобесие, без особого чувства сетуя на то, что их безумная семейка точно умудрится начать очередной конец света, и кто их остановит, если не он.

Сама идея пришла к Эллисон внезапно — когда она поняла, что больше не может смотреть, как Пятый ходит в форме Академии, которой давно не существовало. Он и не возражал особо — носил её только за неимением других вещей, которые подошли бы по размеру.

В магазине его интерес сначала привлекла одежда, в которой можно было бы пережить небольшой конец света, — что-то внутри Эллисон сжалось, а в горле встал комок, но она не остановила его, прекрасно понимая, что все они искали комфорт, где могли. Если Пятому спалось спокойнее с отголосками ада, оставленного позади, она не имела ничего против. Однако он остановил себя сам — с видимым усилием и тяжёлым вздохом. Его второй выбор удивил её — он, конечно, выбрал пару рубашек и свитеров, на которые никакие дети или подростки ни за что не обратили бы внимания, но в остальном он присмотрел удобное и мягкое, то, в чем можно расслабиться и отдохнуть. 

В каком-то безумном полёте активности Клаус утянул Пятого и Ваню в отдел аксессуаров, и вернулись они нескоро и с полными руками. Отношения с сестрой Эллисон тоже пыталась наладить, и по всему телу разлилось какое-то приятное тепло, когда она увидела, как оба они следовали за Клаусом, ураганом перебиравшим вещи, и на лицах у них были улыбки — тихие и едва заметные. Она не ожидала, что всё будет всегда гладко, далеко от этого, но их радость, которой именно у Вани и Пятого было так мало, заражала и так и манила себе.

Потом — сильно потом, после того, как они подобрали чёрные-чёрные вещи Бену и выслушали лекцию о том, что бывают разные оттенки, и от некоторых кровь отстирывать значительно легче,  _ спасибо, Пятый _ … После того, как подобрали Лютеру вещь по размеру, хоть это и была гигантская соломенная шляпа с полями, которые закрывали одну его хмурую бровь… После того, как со смехом и под страхом очередной лекции о черном цвете от бывшего наёмника, который знал, о чем говорил, буквально насильно впихнули Диего в руки водолазку в его и без того многочисленную коллекцию… Потом — был кофе. Ароматный и обжигающий язык, но Пятый с удовольствием потягивал слишком сладкий напиток, а Ваня улыбалась счастливо своим мыслям, пытаясь рассмотреть их на дне чашки.

Смотря на них, Эллисон вдруг поняла, что была не права. Пятый наконец-то вздохнул полной грудью, позволил себе остановиться и не бежать без остановки вперёд, вычисляя и просчитывая на несколько шагов вперёд, чтобы утаить последнее, что у него осталось, — наивную детскую мечту вернуться домой — от Комиссии. Он наконец-то мог делать, что хотел. И если всё, чего он хотел, — наслаждаться маленькими радостями жизни и называть семью, ради которой он готов был перевернуть мир вверх дном и сделать невозможное, идиотами, она не собиралась его останавливать. 

Пускай они были его идиотами. Он был рядом — живой и настоящий, спустя столько лет.

Пятый вернулся домой.


End file.
